We've got all sorts around here
by Sofia777
Summary: Sherlock wakes up from the noise made by the 'married ones next door'. Annoyed, he decides to sleep on the on-used side of the bed of a certain flat mate. Said flat mate is not amused. At least, not at first... Silly little one-shot!


_Hi all! A short drabble from me. Not related to anything, just a short (and hopefully sweet) Johnlocky-moment. Enjoy!_

_Oh and I don't own anything, of course._

* * *

'John?'

'Hmm…' The doctor was still asleep.

'John!'

He rolled on to his back. 'Sherl.. gowy…' He yawned, 'M too tired for a case.'

'It's not a case! Move over!' The detective urged.

'Hum wa…?' John murmured, opening one eye to see his flat mate standing in his pajamas next to his bed. Even in the dark it was clear he was rather agitated.

'The married ones from next door are at it again!' He tried to whisper but his voice still came out rather loud. 'I am sharing a bedroom wall with those people and I can't sleep with all the noise, so move over!'

'What..? The who from next door…? Are doing what…?' John rubbed his sleepy eyes.

'Oh for God sake, explaining this while you're in this state will take all night!' Sherlock said, more to himself than to John, while flinging up the covers and stepping into the bed.

John frowned at him. 'Are you mad?'

'Can we discuss that possibility in the morning, I'm rather tired.'

'No shit Sherlock, get out of my bed!'

'Don't be so selfish John, you're only using half of it!'

John just watched as the detective shifted and turned until he was apparently comfortable, his back towards John.

'I have no say in this, do I?' John asked.

'None whatsoever.' Was the muffled response from the other side of the bed.

'Right.' John took a deep breath. He weighted his options: he could either start a massive fight over his sociopathic flat mates' behavior - which would most likely not change said behavior but it would keep them both up for the rest of the night -, or he could postpone the fight till the morning and get some sleep. Too tired to really do the fight justice the doctor decided on the last option.

He was almost asleep when he heard next to him: 'I can still hear them.'

Sigh. 'Ignore them, Sherlock.'

'Must they do that during the night?'

John grinned in the dark. 'Most couples are guilty of similar activities at this time, detective.'

'But why so loud?'

'Because it feels good. Very good, apparently.'

'Hmpf.'

John lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. 'Don't be so judgmental. Haven't you ever wanted to compliment your partner by making lots of noise? Or you just couldn't help yourself because it felt so damn good?'

'Obviously not.' Sherlock responded, teeth clinched together.

John turned to his side, facing his friends' back. 'You're kidding, right?'

'Do you know me as someone who is frequently "kidding", John?'

But John ignored it. 'So? What? You're just totally quiet during sex? Where's the fun in that?'

Now Sherlock turned too, his face was suddenly very close to John's. 'If you must know: no, I never made noise during sex for myself or anyone else's pleasure because I never had sex.'

'What? No way!'

'Way.'

'Get out of here!'

'You tried that already; it didn't work.'

John was now wide awake. 'You are serious?' He said, leaning up on his elbow.

'Yes.' Sherlock hissed annoyed. 'Get you let it go so we can sleep.'

'Aren't you curious at all?'

'Ha.' Sherlock snorted. 'Not at all. I know all there is to know about intercourse.'

'You don't if you call it that.' John smirked.

'Let it go, John!'

'But don't you want to know what it is like? You, with all your crazy experiments and mad impulses never wanted to know what it feels like to be totally at the mercy of another person, working up to that moment and losing yourself completely when you finally…-'

'Stop it, John!' Sherlock snapped. 'I don't _need_ to know it! I can read about it!'

'You can't get that stuff from books! At least, not from the ones you read!'

'Yeah well, no one worthy ever offered to show me, so books will have to do. Now can you please let me sleep!'

'Oh…' John responded, turning on to his back again. 'Right….well, good night.' He tried to close his eyes but it was impossible as his eyebrows where still raised in surprise from Sherlock's confession.

They were silent for a while, only the sound of the married ones from next door "at it again". Just as John started to wonder how long they were going to be able to continue this, he heard a low, soft voice next to him ask: 'So… just how good does it feel…?'

John turned to his side again and beamed at Sherlock. Before he could help himself he said: 'I could tell you, but I could also show you…'

_Later that night, over at the married ones next door:_

'Mark, darling, can you hit the wall again.'

'I did, love, but I don't think they hear us.'

'This is a disaster! I have an important meeting at 8 tomorrow morning and I can never sleep with this bloody noise!'

'I know! Not-married ones are the worst!'

THE END.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please leave a review!


End file.
